The COBRE Mentoring Translational Researcher in Louisiana was the first program in Louisiana to focus and train a new generation of researchers on the intricacies of translating research from the bench to the bedside and back. Started in the immediate post-Hurricane Katrina crisis, the results of work supported by this COBRE went above and beyond expectations. COBRE funded research helped establish teams of highly productive researchers that developed unique translational research programs addressing the health issues that affect the citizens of Louisiana, in particular the underserved minorities. Research has centered on the scientific goal of understanding the cellular, genetic and molecular mechanisms regulating chronic inflammation as the initiator and promoter of disease. COBRE researchers developed unique observations on viruses, immunity and cancer; obesity and disease; and the molecular regulation of inflammation in cancer. They also established cutting-edge scientific cores, and catalyzed the development of infrastructure such as the Tumor and HIV/AIDS Biorepositories, the only AIDS Malignancy Consortium Center in the region, and the only state wide clinical trials program. COBRE research helped multiply the number of extramural grants, including an NIH Directors Transformative Award. In addition, unique and novel observations resulted in the development of major NIH supported programs including a new Center for Minority Health and Health Disparities. This COBRE was also essential in recruiting established investigators that have expanded the depth and scope of our research. Phase III will provide investigators with an integrated one-stop shop research and support program that provides scientific planning and mentoring by senior researchers, access to cutting edge scientific cores, and a dedicated grants development team and administrative support to oversee the fiscal aspects of research. This approach will provide new opportunities for promising junior investigators (PJI) and senior researchers developing individual research projects or team-based investigation on the molecular determinants of inflammation and its impact on disease, with particular emphasis on minority populations. The scientific results and the grants obtained, and the integration of the scientific cores within the LSU Health Sciences Center will ensure the long-term stability and success of this research program. To achieve this we propose to: 1) Provide researchers with an integrated translational research support program; 2) Provide funding opportunities through a Pilot Projects Program to promising junior investigators (PJI) eager to develop independent research careers, or to teams of researchers developing highly innovative translational research; 3) Complete the integration of the Scientific Cores into the LSU Cancer Center at the LSU Health Sciences Center.